Comienzo y presentación
by Kyyouchan
Summary: Xion, es una nueva integrante en la casa Wammy's, una chica bastante inteligente pero con un pasado terrible, para mas sus padres la abandonaron sin siquiera inmutarse de ella, Xion atravesara por muchas cosas , ademas de que intentara hacer que la relación entre Mello y Matt sea mas...'cariñosa' ...leanlo si les interesa es un MelloXMatt ;P
1. Comienzo y Presentacion

**Comienzo y presentación…**

5:30 de la tarde, hora en la que el sol se comienza a ocultar, frente a las rejas de la más conocida institución se encuentra una joven quinceañera de estatura baja y con rasgos asiáticos, esta parece no estar muy conforme de su presencia en ese lugar, tras de ella aparece Watari quien al darle un ligero empujoncito a la chica, hizo que reaccionara y le viera de fea forma.

-¿podrías por favor no tocarme?, ya sé que debo entrar-su forma de hablar sonaba bastante arisca, Watari no le contesto tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-lo siento señorita, solo creí que necesitaría algo de…ayuda-

-pues, como usted puede ver…no la necesito-la joven de rasgos asiáticos afirmo la tira de su mochila y a paso lento pero preciso entro al lugar, una vez dentro del establecimiento Watari camino unos pasos más delante de ella.

-acompáñeme señorita, primero le presentare a los demás jóvenes, después uno de ellos le guiara a su nuevo cuarto- explico, para luego sonreír de forma calmada e ingresa a su oficina.

-está bien-respondió con desgana mientras entraba tras del mayor.

-tome asiento, los chicos no tardaran en llegar-

-mm, ok.- camino hasta una de las sillas frente al escritorio y se sentó cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

El anciano tan solo sonrió al verla, su comportamiento era bastante similar al de mello en ese momento-iré a buscarlos, vuelvo enseguida- la joven no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza, al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a tres jóvenes.

Uno era rubio, vestía de negro y sus rasgos eran casi tan finos como los de una chica, a decir verdad ni ella misma estaba segura del sexo de aquella persona, luego paso su vista hacia un pelirrojo, el cual llevaba una remera a rayas y unos jeans gastados, se le notaba bastante distraído jugando con un pequeño aparato entre las manos y por último el más joven, este le llamo un poco más la atención…el chico era completamente blanco, desde sus cabellos, hasta sus ropas.

-jóvenes, les presento a la señorita Ximena News– dijo Watari presentándola, ella tan solo levanto su mano y mirándolos casi con confusión solamente se limito a saludarlos algo seca.

-hola, un placer…solo díganme Xion-

A decir verdad para Xion, el recibimiento que aquellos chicos le dieron, por alguna razón le había resultado un tanto…desconcertante, aunque no esperaba menos, Mello fue el único en decir un mísero hola -aunque fuese de mala gana-, Matt tan solo hizo un simple ''umm''… ¿Qué se suponía que quería decir eso?, y Near…el bueno… solo se quedo callado moviendo su mano y jugando con un mechón de su cabello observándola bastante fijo –cosa que la incomodaba bastante—.

-¿y bien?, ¿no van a decir sus nombres?... ¿nada?- dijo está un tanto exasperada, pero ninguno le contesto, la verdad era que ese silencio incomodo era insoportable.

-chicos, sería mejor que entraran de una vez a la oficina, para estar mas cómodos y presentarse mejor-sugirió Watari dándoles un pequeño empujón a los tres haciendo que entraran a la habitación.

-hey, yo puedo solo- se quejo mello.

-…-Near como siempre en silencio observando todo.

-e-espera, me hiciste perder la ultima vida, ahora lo volveré a jugar…-este último comentario por parte del pelirrojo hizo que todos lo miraran con una gotita en la cabeza-que, era un nivel importante- justifica.

-muy bien, ahora que todos están aquí, antes de explicar la llegada de la señorita… me gustaría que dijesen sus nombres…-

''que molestia'' pensó cierto rubio encaminándose hasta la chica y extendiéndole la mano –me llamo Mihael Keehl pero dime Mello- Xion tomo la mano de Mello y asintió con la cabeza.-ese de ahí…-dijo señalando al pelirrojo –es matt…-este levanto la mano saludando -y este enano alvino…es Near…-

-siempre queriendo llamar mi atención… ¿verdad Mello?-contesta el peliblanco de forma distraída.

-cállate- le contesta este cortante.

Por alguna razón a Xion esto le había hecho gracia, pero intento disimularlo, no quería tener problemas.

-bueno, ahora que todos nos presentamos y toda la cosa, díganos Watari, ¿Por qué esta ella aquí?- como siempre la impulsividad de Mello se hacía notar.

-paciencia…Mello, la razón por la que la señorita Xion está aquí, no es algo tan simple de explicar, es un tema bastante delicado…-ante esto Xion bajo la cabeza un poco apenada y retrocedió unos pasos ocultando el rostro, tanto Matt como Near y Mello, la miraron fijamente por su acción.

-no hace falta tanto suspenso-comento ella- mis padres me acaban de abandonar… es todo- afirmo su mochila en su hombro nuevamente y camino hasta la puerta, dejando a los demás sin palabras- voy a buscar mi cuarto por mí misma, no se preocupen…-sin dar crédito ni esperar nada salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, mientras limpiaba de forma discreta algunas de sus lagrimas.

Continuara...

* * *

**bueno, se que es algo corto, pero así deja mas intriga, el segundo cap , sera mas largo lo prometo ;P **

**saludos **

**atte: Kyyouchan ~ n_n**


	2. Dolor y sucesos extraños

**Dolor y secesos extraños…**

Ni bien estuvo alejada de la oficina, comenzó a correr, no quería mostrarse débil, se había jurado olvidar que alguna vez tubo familia…así es, si ellos…''sus padres'' habían decidido deshacerse de su propia hija, ella haría lo mismo con ellos, por mucho que le costara asumirlo era lo que al fin había elegido.

Tras seguir con su recorrido, sintió chocarse con algo o mejor dicho…alguien.

Cayó al piso sentada intentando limpiar sus lágrimas, lo menos que quería en ese momento es que le bombardearan con estúpidas preguntas sobre su estado.

-disculpa, ¿estás bien?-

Genial, ahí estaba…la pregunta estúpida N°1, '' ¿Por qué estas llorando?, si seguro dirá eso…'' pensó la chiquilla, cuando levanto la vista para contestarle de fea manera se sorprendió.

Se trataba de un chico de cabellos negros y despeinado, llevaba puesto nada más que una simple remera blanca de mangas largas, unos jeans gastados y para terminar en los pies tenia puesto unos tenis viejos, sus negras ojeras resaltaban bastante en su pálida piel y su muerta e inexpresiva mirada se posaba en Xion, incomodándola y haciendo que sintiera un pequeño escalofrío tras su espalda.

-mph…ya veo, ¿no puedes hablar?- la voz de ese chico extraño se escuchaba tranquila y algo pausada, este se agacho frente a ella, observándola posando uno de sus dedos en la boca. Xion aun mas sorprendida retrocedió.

-He-¡hey! ¿Qué pretendes hacer?-al fin habló, este solo ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Qué pretendo hacer?...nada, es solo que…me pareces familiar-expreso con un tono bastante extraño.

-¿fa-familiar dices?- exclamo la chica bastante confusa ''imposible, jamás seria conocida de un tipo tan raro como este''. Xion ladeo su cabeza, mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas ''mirándolo un poco mas tiene cara de pervertido…lo mejor sería huir, si eso es lo mejor''-ha…escucha-dijo pasando una mano tras la nuca-estoy en busca de mi habitación así que, me disculpo, me debo de marchar-

-Ho, entiendo, claro…vamos te ayudo-el joven se levanto y le extendió la mano, pero Xion no se la acepto, en verdad no le tenía ni la más mínima confianza, claro que esto no paso desapercibido por el joven de cabellos negros-por cierto- dijo este-no nos hemos presentado…mi nombre es Ryuzaki-

Xion termino de reincorporarse y colgando su mochila al hombro lo observo un tanto intimidante- Xion…ese es mi nombre…-

-Ya veo, es bonito- dijo L volteándose - ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?-

La joven se quedo estupefacta, ¿Qué acaso no era tan obvio que no lo quería cerca? ¿O qué?, Xion soltó un suspiro cansado y le observo por unos momento mas muy pensativa, después de todo el no estaba haciendo nada malo solo quería ayudar…o al menos eso aparentaba-está bien…-dio ella comenzando a caminar tras de L en silencio y con la vista agachas.

-sé que esto ya te lo había preguntado pero… ¿estás bien?-

''y va… otra vez la misma maldita pregunta'' pensó comenzando a cabrearse –para que quieres que te responda si ya lo sabes con solo haberme visto la cara…-le contesto Xion con una voz un tanto fría y amarga, como si intentara contenerse del llanto.

-mmm, entiendo- fue todo lo que L dijo, mientras la veía de reojo.

A partir de ese momento, todo el camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos omitía palabra alga y para Xion aunque eso era l que quería de un principio, la hacía sentir incomoda.

'' ¿Por qué no habla?'' pensaba, ''será… ¿será que le habré ofendido?'' rápidamente Xion paso una pequeña mirada furtiva al chico, descubriendo que este hacia lo mismo, de la vergüenza aparto su vista repentinamente sonrojándose, ante esto L se rio por lo bajo.

'' ¿q-que? ¿Se está riendo?...tsk, seguro se está burlando de mi''- …oye- estaba por replicar pero fue interrumpida.

-llegamos, esta es tu habitación…si necesitas algo puedes llamar a Watari, el te atenderá…-dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-he…espera-quiso volver a hablar pero este se volteo sonriéndole de medio labio.

-y bienvenida a la Wammy's House, Ximena News- y con estas palabras se marcho dejándola realmente perpleja y sonrojada.

''e-espera un momento… ¿Cómo mierda sabe mi nombre completo?'' volvió su vista hacia donde se suponía que este se había marchado minutos antes pero…ya no estaba.

'' ¿Qué?, ¡desapareció!'' –tsk…-se recargo contra la pared tirando su cabeza hacia atrás- Dios…pero que día de mierda más extraño…- musito ahora entrando a su cuarto de mala gana y dando un fuerte portazo.

Al entrar, dejo su mochila tirada en algún sitio del suelo y se tiro a la cama, ni siquiera se inmuto en observar el cuarto, al fin y al cabo no era nada más que solo un lugar donde dormir, en pocas palabras…no era la gran cosa.

-Dios…tan cansada-susurro dejando escapar un suspiro pesado, pronto el silencio absoluto invadió toda la habitación…su rostro volvía a tornarse sombrío, como cosa automática tomo la almohada… y la estampo en su rostro para tapar las incontables lagrimas que no podía dejar de derramar.

-Así que los viejos a cambio de dinero la vendieron…que hijos de puta- expreso mello mirando hacia otro lado.

-mello- lo llamo Matt, mientras jugaba a su PSP –contrólate…-fue todo lo que dijo.

-tsk, como si no fuera cierto lo que dije…-contestaba el rubio cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-puede que sea verdad lo que dices pero sabes…si no mides tus palabras…y le hablas **así **a Xion, la podrías lastimar…al fin y al cabo a pesar de lo que hicieron, para ella no dejan de ser sus padres…pero claro, obviamente una persona tan estúpidamente impulsiva como tú no podría entender algo como eso…- esas eran las palabras de cierto chico peliblanco, el cual se mantenía sentado o mejor dicho arrodillado en una silla mientras jugaba con un mecho de su cabello, dándole la espalda a Mello.

-¿Qué mierda dijiste enano alvino de porquería?...-dijo este repentinamente bastante cabreado mientras se dirigía hasta y tomando el asiento lo giro para que lo viera.

-no hace falta que lo repita…no creo que seas tan estúpido como para no haberme oído- dijo sonriendo de medio lado en forma de burla.

-tu….-dijo mello levantando el puño.

Tanto Watari como Matt, ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de agotamiento.

''y aquí vamos de nuevo…'' pensó matt- no puedo jugar bajo estas circunstancias…-expreso molesto pero calmado- me voy…- a paso lento pero firme camino hacia la puerta y la cerro tras de sí.

Esa acción por parte del joven de lentes, había desconcertado a Mello-…- en segundos se aparto de Near, mientras este solo lo quedaba viendo como si nada.

-ahora vuelvo…-dijo sin mas yéndose tras el pelirrojo.

-…-Near solamente se quedo en silencio, volteo la silla y siguió en lo que estaba- que estúpido…-murmuro-bien, creo que yo también me voy…y no se preocupe por Xion, haremos lo necesario para que no se sienta incomoda-y con esas palabras el peliblanco también se marcho.

-Matt, estúpido…ábreme la puerta- decía cierto rubio, sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

-…-este no le contestaba, solo seguía en lo suyo sin inmutarse de nada.

-que te digo que me hablas la puerta joder…-y una vez más Matt no le contestaba provocando que Mello se volviese a enfadar.

-¡Matt, si no sueltas esa mierda de aparato y me abres la maldita puerta, entrare por la fuerza y hare que te lo metas por el trasero! ¿¡Me oíste!?- siguió gritando golpeando la puerta con mas fuerza.

Esto había provocado que cierta chica, de la habitación contigua, saliese bastante cabreada-¡joder!, ¿¡podrías dejar de armar tanto jaleo idiota!? Intento descansar…-le grito esta.

-tu cállate mocosa y metete a tu cuarto- dijo cortante, sin siquiera mirarle.

-a mi no me digas mocosa, estúpido….tengo tu misma edad ¡cabron!-

-grrr… ¿Qué?-este apretó los puños, dando inicio así a una fuerte discusión entre ambos Xion y Mello, de un momento a otro la puerta del cuarto de Matt se abrió de forma repentina asustando de sobre manera a ambos jóvenes, no solo por el ruido…sino también por la molesta cara aterradora de matt.

-ven aquí…-dijo tomando a Mello del brazo y jalándolo con brusquedad hacia adentro del cuarto, para después cerrar la puerta violentamente.

Xion se quedo estática y confusa, luego de unos minutos pensó que lo mejor sería irse a dormir, no quería andar pensando en cosas aun más raras en ese preciso momento.

Continuara…


	3. perdiendo la cabeza por tu culpa

…

Matt cerró la puerta con fuerza y le hecho traba, mello aun se encontraba refunfuñando e intentando liberarse de su agarre.

-tsk…suéltame Matt, me estas lastimando idiota-

-…-el pelirrojo lo observo de reojo, dando un suspiro y soltándolo bruscamente, sin siquiera decirle una palabra tomo su PSP y se sentó en el suelo para seguir jugando.

Mello se cruzo de brazos y se recargo contra la pared-¿eso es todo?... ¿no vas a decirme nada?-

-nop…-contesto este sin quitar sus ojos de la pequeña pantalla.

-entonces explícame por que me has metido así de repente-

-tú me lo pediste ¿no te acuerdas?-

-tsk, es imposible hablar contigo…-murmura el rubio, volteándose y disponiéndose a marchar-pero que….- ''esto no puede ser'', se volteo con brusquedad mirando realmente molesto al pelirrojo- ¿Por qué la trabaste llave?-

-…- sigue sin decirle nada.

-¡MATT, RESPONDE!-

-maldita sea, que molesto estas hoy Mello…-cabreado el pelirrojo dejo a un lado su juego y sacando un cigarro se lo metió a la boca y lo encendió, se quedo fumando unos segundos en silencio y luego dio un suspiro cansado expulsando el humo del cigarro-le eche llave para que nadie molestara y pudieras calmarte un poco ¿contento?-

-idiota…-musito este ahora dándole la espalda.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Matt lo observaba atentamente.

-no pienso repetirlo…- contesta este de forma cortante sin voltearse a mirarlo.

-ya veo- este boto el cigarro al piso para luego pisarlo, con lentitud se acerco a Mello, acorralándolo por la espalda contra la puerta, y acercando su boca al oído del rubio dijo lo siguiente-dilo…o tu castigo será peor…-

-pero que…Matt que ¿hac…-se quedo pasmado al escuchar el susurro del pelirrojo en su oído, se estremeció y su cara se torno de un color carmín- y-ya te dije…no lo voy a ha-cer…-intentaba por todos los medios hacer sonar su voz lo más dura posible (aunque era evidente que eso no le funcionaba para nada).

-hump… ¿no?-dijo este sonriendo de lado-bien…entonces hare que lo repitas…-

-¿Qué? –Mello lo observo de reojo bastante confuso y sorprendido.

Matt lo tomo de la cintura volteándolo para que lo viera a la cara, con una de sus manos tomo ambas muñecas del joven, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cintura bajo la ropa, se acerco a su cuello comenzando a morderlo suavemente.

-tsk…e-estúpido, suéltame… ¡Matt, ya basta!- ''n-no lo entiendo…'' pensaba mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

-no te soltare hasta que repitas lo que dijiste…-susurro este contra la piel del cuello ajeno, Mello cerro sus ojos con fuerza, se sentía bastante extraño y en cierta forma asustado, Matt nunca se había atrevido a hacerle tal cosa…hasta ahora.

El corazón se le aceleraba al igual que su respiración ''esto…esto no está bien, debo…debo decirlo antes de que…'' –idiota…eso es lo que dije ¡eres un idiota!-Mello lo grito con todas sus fuerzas, el cuerpo le temblaba al igual que las piernas.

-muy buen chico…-Matt se aparto de él repentinamente, haciendo que Mello callera de rodillas bastante shockeado-en el futuro…intenta no volver a sacarme de mis casillas… ¿vale?- fue todo lo que Matt dijo para después destrabar la puerta y volver hasta donde estaba su videojuego comenzando a jugar de nuevo.

-…eres…-poso el dorso de su mano sobre los labios avergonzado, mientras se levantaba lentamente-eres un estúpido Matt…-sin más abrió la puerta y dio un fuerte portazo molesto.

Matt levanto ligeramente la vista –hump…ya volverá…-murmuro sonriendo divertido.

Del otro lado de la puerta Mello se encontraba recargado contra ella, mirando al piso…sonrojado y nervioso ''justamente… ¿de qué iba lo de hace un minuto?''-maldición…-musito apretando los puños y agachando su mirada, escondiéndola tras sus cabellos.

Al cabo de unas dos horas Xion salió de su cuarto bostezando, había dormido una buena siesta dentro de todo, sin más, se encamino hasta la sala, habían muchos más chicos y chicas de distintas edades…algunos se juntaban en grupos, los más pequeños jugaban a corretearse entre sí, y así los demás.

-mmm…-chasqueo la lengua observando todo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se encamino hasta uno de los sofás que habían allí.

-disculpa, ¿está ocupado este lugar?- una voz calmada pero extrañamente conocida se había escuchado a su lado, esta giro la vista con desinterés para luego encontrarse con el niño de cabellos blancos.

El susodicho se sentó a su lado de una forma un tanto ''especial'', mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones para jugar-…y dime ¿has podido descansar?- pregunto viéndola de reojo.

-ha…mm…si…supongo- contesto ella, sintiéndose algo incomoda, ¿Por qué diablos se sentía de esa forma?...tanto con el tipo de cabellos negros como este niño, la hacían sentir de esa manera, en verdad era extraño.

-¿supones?-pregunto un tanto curioso.

-digamos que tuve algunas complicaciones por culpa de cierto rubio cara de niña…-contesto.

-te refieres a Mello…si, el siempre anda dando problemas, pero no te preocupes, solo es un tonto con poca paciencia- Near volvió su vista hacia adelante quedándose en silencio.

-sí, lo note…- ella también se quedo callada, volvió a mirar todo a su alrededor para poder distraerse '' ¿Por qué siento que soy yo la que debo decir algo?...tsk…''.

Al cabo de unos minutos Near volvió a hablar- ¿quisieras jugar a un juego?-

-¿un juego?- lo observa repentinamente extrañada.

-si…después de todo, no tienes nada que hacer ¿cierto?- este volteo su vista hacia ella sonriéndole de medio labio, cosa que extraño mucho mas a Xion.

Suspiro algo cansada –bien… ¿a qué quieres jugar?-

Frente a ellos había una pequeña mesita de café, sobre esta se encontraba una gran caja de un rompecabezas, Xion atrajo un poco más la mesa y destapo la caja -…ha…es un rompecabezas…blanco- esta volvió su vista hacia el chico de cabellos blancos.

-lo llaman rompecabezas de leche –dijo tomando la caja y desparramando las piezas- le dicen de esa forma ya que es completamente blanco y no tiene ningún dibujo…solo las personas con una inteligencia superior puede armarlos con facilidad…-era lo que explicaba mientras comenzaba a armarlo lentamente.

-mm…ya veo, oye…pero solo tu estas armándolo –se rio- mi papel de jugadora es observar ¿no?-

-a no, lo armaremos juntos, tu tendrás que armar una mitad y yo otra…así será justo, el que logre hacerlo en menos tiempo será el vencedor…por lo tanto el más inteligente-

-sabes, creo que estás haciendo esto para evaluarme… -

-quizá…-le contesto este distraído.

-bien, entonces comenzare- dijo remangándose las mangas de su playera.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar a la par, Xion buscaba con rapidez las piezas, mientras que Near solo se mantenía calmado y en silencio.

-sabes…yo no solía armar un rompecabezas desde los 4 años, no recordaba que fuese tan divertido…aunque obviamente los míos tenían la tendencia a tener dibujos de animales o personajes animados- mientras decía esto una pequeña sonrisa amarga de formaba en los labios de la chica, este gesto capto la atención de Near.

-entiendo, yo por otro lado…no me importa si tienen o no un dibujo… mientras más complejo y difícil sea, más me interesa superar el reto-

-hoo… –decía está concentrada en el juego- eso suena interesante, jamás lo había visto de esa forma…mmm…ya acabe- sonrió contenta haciendo que Near volteara su vista repentinamente.

-…-observo a la chica y luego la mitad del rompecabezas armado de ella, una media sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro- vaya, parece que eres más inteligente de lo que parece-

-¿hu?-ladeo su cabeza – no es para tanto… solo me pareció fácil –se encogió de hombros, luego miro hacia una de las ventanas- bueno, fue divertido jugar contigo Near… me iré a tomar algo de aire fresco-

-bien, adiós- dijo este.

Sin más palabras Xion se levanto marchándose del lugar.

''En verdad, esta chica no parece tan común…como aparenta'' -mmm….- siguió con su juego.

Mello se encontraba en el patio trasero, recargado sobre la pared comiendo su típica e infaltable barra de chocolate, se mantenía pensativo y bastante serio.

''yo de verdad…no entiendo'' pequeños recuerdos vienen a su mente '' ¿Por qué me sentí…de esa manera?'' ante la posible respuesta Mello dio una brusca mordida a su chocolate. ''esto no puede ser, no…no tiene sentido…''-tsk…maldito Matt-dijo apretando el puño y dándolo contra la pared.

-¿preocupado por algo?-

-¿hu?...-Mello volteo su vista hacia la responsable- ¿Qué quieres?-

-nada, solo te vi aquí preocupado y pensé en ayudarte…-Xion paso una mano tras la nuca sonriendo algo nerviosa, este tan solo aparto su vista.

-no es asunto tuyo así que piérdete…-

-tsk, que carácter…solo quería ser buena…además pensaba disculparme por…-aparta la vista intentando romper con su orgullo- por gritarte…así que discúlpame- volvió a mirarlo pero de reojo esperando ver alguna respuesta por parte del rubio.

-bien, disculpada…ahora vete-

Suspira cansada y mete las manos en los bolsillos, se voltea para irse pero… ''no me daré por vencida con este tío'' vuelve hasta él y se para en frente mirándolo fijo.

-¿y ahora que es lo que quieres?-

-mira, no me importa si me mandas al diablo…solo quisiera llevarme bien contigo es todo-

-ya veo, ¿y?- le da una pequeña mordida a su chocolate observándola con atención.

-ash…nada, sabes que…arréglatelas solo…-ahora si se va bastante ofendida.

-tsk…desde un principio nunca te pedí ayuda-musito mientras volvía su vista hacia algún punto volviéndose a perder en sus pensamientos ''me pregunto… ¿Qué diablos quería esa estúpida? Si su intención era ayudarme… ¿tendría algún propósito?...'' –mmm… -''además, ¿ayudarme en qué?...un momento'' sus ojos se abren con sorpresa ''ella está en la habitación contigua a la nuestra…no será…no será que ella escucho cuando…''- maldición- sin darse cuenta tiro su chocolate al piso corriendo tras de ella.

¿Qué pasa ahora?

Continuara…


	4. Malos entendidos

**Malos entendidos …**

Mello salió corriendo tras de Xion, pero para su mala suerte no podía verla por ningún lado.

-Maldita sea…esa estúpida no pudo ir tan lejos-mientras decía esto, una silueta paso atrás de el-¿he?-se giro de forma repentina notando a la susodicha subir las escaleras-¡he-hey!-le grito mientras le daba alcance, tomándola del brazo.

Xion rápidamente agarro la muñeca de Mello y la torció- pero qué diablos-dijo sorprendida-Mello no me asustes asi-suspiro cansada.

-bestia-musito el rubio mientras acariciaba su muñeca adolorido-intenta no romperme la mano al menos- se cruzo de brazos.

-jump…niña-murmuro Xion, apartando su vista.

-¿Qué?-dijo molesto.

Suspiro-nada, nada…solo dime qué quieres y ya-.

''_estúpida…ahora se cree la importante'' _pensó Mello sin apartar su seria mirada de ella.

-¿y bien?-dijo la joven extrañada.

''_mmm…es cierto, tenía que preguntarle sobre…''_ante este pensamiento el rubio aparto la mirada al instante, luego paso una mano tras su nuca, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas matar un poco su orgullo y preguntarle en verdad le resultaba muy difícil.

-parece que no tienes nada que decir…-Xion se disponía a marchar.

-¡espera!-dijo seriamente al instante luego tomo aire y agacho su vista, escondiéndola entre sus cabellos, captando así la atención su atención.

-dime entonces Mello…-la joven comenzaba a preocuparse _'' ¿le habrá pasado algo serio?''_.

-T-Tu… ¿no escuchaste na-nada verdad?-en ese momento la voz le tembló y su cuerpo se mostraba tímidamente tenso.

-¿escuchar?... ¿escuchar qué?-la joven asiática se estaba comenzando a confundir con aquella pregunta tan extraña.

-ya sabes…escuchar algo en…en la habitación de Matt-su cara pronto comenzaba a tomar un ligero color carmín.

''_esto…no sé porque pero…asusta'' _Xion pronto comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ni siquiera quería pensar a qué tipo de ruidos se refería-y-yo…no escuche nada- dijo intentando simular seriedad haciendo que el rubio dudara aun mas, ya que no estaba fingiendo tan bien como creía.

-estas mintiendo-dijo seco._ ''por su reacción es seguro que lo hizo… ¡rayos!''_ Mello de un momento a otro la acorralo de una forma un tanto amenazante –dime la verdad, ¿escuchaste o no?-su voz ahora sonaba peligrosa.

Xion estaba sorprendida y en cierta forma shockeada con esa acción. Miro hacia todos lados buscando una forma de escapar, tenía que marcharse cuanto antes, además ni siquiera sabía a qué rayos se estaba refiriendo y con solo imaginar a que se refería con ''escuchar cierta cosa'' la hacía desvariar bastante haciéndola entrar en un estado de nerviosismo masivo.

-y-ya te dije que yo…-intento seguir hablando pero…

-vaya, pero que espectáculo más interesante me acabo de presenciar-

En un instante ambos voltearon hacia el dueño de aquella voz quedando completamente perplejos, más que nada Mello.

-Ma-Matt- murmuro Xion con algo de sorpresa.

-…-Mello simplemente no dijo nada, solo le quedo mirando unos minutos serio para después marcharse bastante molesto –no te imagines cosas estúpidas- musita mientras se va.

-¿a caso tengo que hacerlo?-le respondió con la misma indiferencia.

Chasqueo la lengua-tsk…haz como quieras- le respondió Mello, y siguió su camino hasta desaparecer, por otro lado Matt solo suspiro cansado y se fue por el lado contrario.

Aunque Matt pareciera no haberle afectado tanto, en realidad se le notaba que se estaba conteniendo, haciendo que Xion se preocupara por ambos chicos.

-maldición….-susurro ella dando un puñetazo a la pared.

Tanto Matt como Mello se habían pasado todo el resto del día sin hablarse, cada vez que se cruzaban se miraban con profundo enojo, pero sin decir siquiera una sola palabra. Xion los había estado observando por bastante rato, por alguna razón se sentía culpable, aunque por otra parte había considerado que lo mejor sería no meterse.

Ahora mismo Matt se encontraba en la sala, sentado en el sillón muy cómodo mientras jugaba con su psp, aunque parecía bastante concentrado, más que nada…por que por alguna extraña razón parecía no poder superarlo.

-tsk…maldición…ahí va mi última vida-de un momento a otro apago aquel dichoso aparato y lo boto con brusquedad hacia un costado del sofá, saco una caja de cigarros, tomo uno y lo encendió recargándose en el respaldo.

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que… el sonido de la puerta se hizo escuchar, Matt ladeo su mirada, para encontrarse con la imagen de Mello viéndolo sorprendido también.

''_maldición, no pensaba que estaría aquí…casi siempre se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto, estúpido Matt'' _ Mello una vez más aparto su vista agachándola un poco mientras entraba a la habitación con total autoridad.

Matt tan solo se mantenía en silencio, observándolo…notando como este se acercaba hasta donde estaba y tomaba una barra de chocolate que había en una mesita de café, _''mm…así que por eso está aquí'' _pensó el pelirrojo.

El rubio una vez obtenido su chocolate, se giro para marcharse.

-Mello…-le llamo Matt, pero este no le contestaba- Mello…-volvió a repetir con voz calmada y seria.

-…-siguió su paso.

-joder…eres una niña…-Matt se estira hasta la mesita apagando el cigarro en un cenicero que había allí, se levanto y a paso firme camino hasta el.

-…-Mello aun no le decía nada, ni siquiera había notado que este estaba caminando hacia su dirección, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, la mano de Matt la trabo, el rubio se giro repentinamente molesto- apártate y déjame…- le dijo cortante.

-no…-le contesto.

-tsk, ¡te digo que te apartes!- Mello se giro completamente para gritarle aun más cosas, pero en un instante Matt le tomo del mentón besándolo en los labios, el rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse y abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, -mmm…-quiso apartarlo pero Matt ejercía mucha fuerza en ese beso, Mello se sentía desesperado-¡MMM!- le empujo soltándose con brusquedad.

-¿Qué mierda te crees que haces idiota?- le grito mientras se limpiaba los labios con efusividad, Matt esbozo una media sonrisa que lo hizo cabrear aun mas- tsk, ¿de qué va esa sonrisa de idiota?-

-nada, es que…extrañaba que me dijeras más de tres palabras- la sonrisa de matt se transformo en una picara haciendo que Mello se sonrojara y apartara la mirada avergonzado.

-eres un tarado- fue todo lo que dijo.

-je, lo sé…-le respondió aun sin dejar de sonreírle.

Así se quedaron unos minutos, sin decir nada ninguno de los dos, hasta que Mello volvió a hablar- y… ¿ya no sigues molesto?...- aunque eso sonara bastante brusco por parte del rubio Matt sabía exactamente que era su forma de preocuparse por él.

Se rio por lo bajo- no, ya no lo estoy- le contesto con tranquilidad-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te preocupa?- dijo ahora cercándose y tomándolo del mentón.

-pero que dices estúpido, solo era una pregunta…ash…Suelta- le aparto la mano bruscamente- en verdad no se puede hablar enserio contigo- y con estas palabras abrió la puerta y luego la cerro de un portazo.

El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza un tanto extrañado, pero luego sonrió por milésima vez, si había algo que le encantaba era ponerlo nervioso, siempre había querido hacerlo de esa forma, según para el…es porque se ve **Lindo **cuando se enfada.

Mello caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, casi parecía que corría, al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta de forma instantánea, se quedo allí parado mirando un punto X del lugar, lentamente roso sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, no podía creérselo, los latidos de su corazón hacían eco en sus oídos comenzando a desesperarlo.-esto no puede estar pasándome…-murmuro.

''_no, no puede…yo definitivamente no puedo estar…no'' _–aasshhhh - agarro su cabeza con ambas manos despeinándose para después suspirar cansado pasando su mano por la cara con frustración, _''y ahora, ¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer?'' _camino hasta su cama y se tumbo allí, intentaría olvidarse del mundo por unas cuantas horas, al menos hasta que su cabeza se volviese a ordenar.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que, un suave golpe en la puerta lo despertó –mmm…- se removió en la cama, sea quien fuese el que se atrevía a molestar, lo mejor sería que se marchase, en verdad no se sentía de humor para recibir a nadie, ni siquiera a ese condenado pelirrojo, [principal culpable y protagonista de su condición actual].

Toc toc toc*

-tsk…- chasqueo la lengua levantándose de golpe, ¿tanto era pedir tranquilidad?, camino arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta abriéndola de mala gana solo hasta la mitad, no tanto.

-mmm…hasta que por fin me abres, ya pensaba que estarías muerto-

''_ha, genial ¿y este enano que hace aquí?'' – _¿Qué es lo que quieres Near?- dijo el rubio molesto.

El joven peliblanco lo observo con detenimiento pareciendo pensar en la respuesta - ¿me dejaras pasar al menos Mello?-

-no- dijo cortante- solo dime qué quieres y lárgate…-

-solo quiero hablar algo contigo…-

''_viniendo de parte del enano…es raro, mmm…tal vez ¿será algo sobre L?'' _Mello ahora se sentía curioso, la verdad es que Near nunca había pedido hablar, salvo en ocasiones que se tratasen sobre temas relacionados con sus discusiones o competencias. Suspiro- bien pasa…- abrió la puerta un poco más para que pasara mientras caminaba hasta la cama y se sentaba en el borde de esta.

Near entro tranquilamente cerrando la puerta, eso por alguna razón había extraño mucho al rubio, pero luego le resto importancia, tan solo quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir y si no era algo importante lo más seguro seria que le sacaría a patadas por molestarlo-¿y bien?-

Dijo esperando a que Near hablara, el peliblanco lo observo por unos minutos, para después llevar como siempre una de sus manos hacia su cabello, jugando distraídamente con su mechón- bueno , Mello…veras, esto me lo he estado planteando por mucho tiempo y…quiero decirte ….-

-¿Qué?- le insistió-¿Qué me quieres decir?- _''maldito Near, date prisa ¿Qué no ves que no estoy de humor?'' _pensaba, esperando aun impaciente.

Near tan solo bajo su mirada tornándose sombrío- quiero decirte…que ya no te considero mi rival- aquellas palabras del chico habían resonado como eco en la tan liada cabeza de Mello.

-¿q-que?- dijo apretando fuertemente los puños, se sentía ridiculizado ¿a caso no era tan bueno como para ser su rival?, ¿Tan superior a él se creía?, intentaba por todos los medios contener su ira -¿Qué quieres decirme con eso bastardo?- dijo esto apretando los dientes fuertemente.

-lo que oíste ya no te considero mi rival….- volvió a afirmar Near.

-¡eres un maldito infe… ¿Qué haces?...-dijo al notar que ahora el peliblanco se encontraba parado frente a él _'' pero que rayos…''_ Mello aun lo miraba enojado pero confuso, estaba pensando en sacarlo literalmente a patadas.

-Mello…-lo llamo, este abrió mas sus ojos, la voz de Near sonaba extraña.

-….-este no le respondió siguió mirándolo nada más.

-antes de que saques conclusiones apresuradas….déjame explicarte el por qué ya no te considero como tal…-

-mira ya no me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir, así que por favor lar…- el peliblanco no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ahora mismo el lo estaba…¡lo estaba abrazando!, Mello tenía los ojos como huevos.

-Near… que…-

-me gustas…-susurro este en su oído, haciendo que Mello sintiera un tremendo escalofrío por su espalda.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió- Oye, Mello… si vas a andar molesto todo el día lo mejor es…- Matt los observo en silencio, apretando fuertemente el picaporte de la puerta.

''_mierda'' _pensó el rubio, y aparto con brusquedad a Near-e-espera estúpido no es lo que…-

-…no tienes nada que explicar…tan solo sigan con lo suyo- Matt cerró la puerta fuertemente dejando a un muy desesperado y desconcertado rubio.

Continuara…

**Por fin… el capitulo 4 n_n gomen por la tardanza es que me faltaba inspiración u_u **

**Espero les guste , ¡saludos!.**


	5. Aclarando los tantos, si es que se puede

**Aclarando los tantos…si es que se puede.**

Matt caminaba apresurado por los pasillos, estaba realmente furioso y dolido…las ganas de golpear a ese maldito niño peli blanco no le faltaban, pero… él no era así, no era como Mello…Matt no tenia aquella valentía de golpear a cualquiera, aun si hubiese un motivo no era esa su forma de arreglar las cosas.

Por otro lado Mello se encontraba aun en la habitación, atónito… no sabía qué hacer, solo le quedaban dos opciones, rebajarse, tragarse su orgullo e ir a buscarle, o directamente ignorarlo y perder todo lazo existente con el pelirrojo.

-tsk, maldito infeliz…-musito el rubio, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, _''Matt eres un idiota''_, en segundos ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta y corriendo tras él.

-oye, perro estúpido ¡espera!- gritaba, mas el pelirrojo no lo escuchaba o hacia que no le oía, -tsk…- Mello apretó los dientes rabioso por la acción del chico, así que apresuro mas su paso, intentando correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, sentía que ya se estaba acercando, que ya lo tenía en sus manos, cuando de pronto.

-¡Auch!-

Sintió chocarse con algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

-¿pero se puede saber por qué diablos no te fijas?- Xion, estaba tendida en el suelo mirando al rubio con sumo enojo.

Mello ni siquiera la miro, solo se levanto del suelo al instante- no tengo tiempo para esto…-musito, pero para su mala suerte, Matt ya no estaba, se había ido.- ha genial…- se quejo dando un puñetazo contra la pared.

-¿y ahora que tienes?- pregunto la joven, levantándose tras de Mello y sacudiéndose la ropa, el rubio se volteo y miro a Xion de forma amenazante.

-eso, a ti no te incumbe- dijo cortante comenzando a correr en busca de Matt, si creía que se le escaparía estaba equivocado.

Xion, tan solo lo observo, extrañada-en verdad…ese chico tiene un problema serio…-chasqueo la lengua y no le dio importancia, solo se giro y siguió su camino, al cabo de unos minutos paso por la habitación de Mello, pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que Near salía de allí-…-.

-…-

Tanto Near como Xion, se quedaron mirando, bueno…en realidad Xion se quedo viéndolo, ya que este había apartado su vista hacia el suelo y sin decir siquiera una sola palabra paso por un lado de la chica, marchándose.

-…-_''e-esto en verdad es extraño…''_pensó,_ '' ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado?'', _sin entender prácticamente NADA de la situación, decidió seguir con su camino, ya luego se enteraría bien los detalles.

Matt llego a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, para después recargarse en ella, agacharse y abrazar sus piernas casi como un niño chiquito.

-Matt…-La voz de Mello no tardo en escucharse tras la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Mello?- contestó.

- que me abras la puerta estúpido… ¿Qué más?-contesto irónico el rubio.

-¿Qué no te divertías con Near?, déjame en paz Mello…tu y ese enano alvino pueden vivir felices juntos…yo ya no quiero saber más nada, así que déjame-

-¿Qué?- expreso molesto- déjate de estupideces maldito perro infeliz- golpeo fuertemente la puerta-¡anda, ábreme la puerta!-

-¡No soy verdaderamente tu maldito perro Mello!, ¡ya déjame en paz!-decía el pelirrojo casi al borde de las lagrimas, debía admitir que le dolía en el alma estar diciéndole aquello pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, hasta él tenía su límite y era ese.

-tsk, como quieras…-dijo resignado- púdrete si quieres, me da igual…-al decir esto, Mello se marcho, _''no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo con un idiota como él, que piense lo que quiera, me vale mierda ''._

Matt ya no pudo reprimirse más, y se dio al llanto, se sentía obviamente patético, estúpido e idiota, y solo había una sola pregunta en su mente en ese momento ¿Qué hacer?

Xion por otro lado, se encontraba en el patio viendo como los demás niños de la Wammy's jugaban a diversos juegos, los cuales para su parecer, se veían bastante divertidos, todo parecía estar bien…hasta que, la puerta trasera se abrió estrepitosamente captando su atención y la de los demás niños.

-mmm…-Xion observo vagamente al responsable, se trataba de Mello, este se veía bastante aterrador, podría jurar que su mirada era casi tan parecida como a la de un asesino serial.

-estúpido perro…-musito este dirigiéndose hacia la sombra de un árbol, y tirándose allí saco de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate, para después darle una violenta mordida.

''_como pensaba…algo ocurrió…mmm…me pregunto qué pasaría si me acerco''_ Xion dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección al rubio, pero luego…se detuvo…_''no suelo llevarme bien con este idiota, y seguramente…por su humor lo más factible es que me mande a freír monos''_, ante este pensamiento, la joven suspiro con cansancio.

Estaba en lo cierto, si le preguntaba, Mello seguramente no le respondería nada y la sacaría a patadas, así que una nueva idea se cruzo por su cabeza _''tal vez, si le pregunto al gamer…este me diga algo''_ y sin más, metió las manos en los bolsillos encaminándose hacia el cuarto de Matt.

No paso mucho, quizá algunos minutos, pero ya se encontraba allí, parada frente a la puerta del pelirrojo, al principio dudo en si golpear o no…pero una vez más su curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Toc* Toc* Toc*

-Mello, ya te dije que…-

-No soy Mello…-contesto la voz tras la puerta, sorprendiendo al chico de los googles.

-¿Xi-Xion?- balbuceo realmente extrañado.

-sí, soy yo…por favor Matt ábreme- la voz de la chica sonaba tranquila y comprensiva, casi Cálida.

-está bien- limpio su rostro, no quería que ella lo viese de esa forma, seguramente pensaría que era un idiota por andar llorando, espero unos minutos y abrió.

-…-Xion entro al cuarto y lo miro, Matt aun no entendía que es lo que ella hacia allí y más que nada, no se entendía ni él, ¿Por qué le había abierto la puerta?, ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que se largara?.

-lloraste-musito secamente al instante, entrecerrando sus ojos y observándolo con más detalle, Matt desconcertado por su fallido intento de disimularlo retrocedió y agacho su rostro mirando al suelo.

-te diste cuenta ¿he?- murmuro sonriendo con melancolía.

-digamos que…no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta…y mucho menos para saber que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes dos…-

-mm…ya veo- dijo aun sin mirarla.

-oye, gamer…-le llamo ella captando su atención de nuevo.

-¿ga-gamer?- la miro extrañado.

-jeje, si Gamer… anda cuéntame que paso, tal vez pueda ayudar- al decir esto, Xion poso una mano en el hombro del chico pelirrojo, sonriéndole levemente.

Matt por otro lado, la observo, se sentía extraño, era como si estuviese hablando con el mello ''amable'' [ese que solo él conocía en muy pocas ocasiones] pero…a la vez con otra persona, a decir verdad era una mezcla sumamente rara.

-…-suspiro- está bien… siéntate- dijo al fin, indicándole la cama, la chica sonrió un poco más y se sentó donde este le había indicado.

Tiempo después de que Matt le contara todo al pie de la letra Xion al fin acotó-mm…ya veo, pero ¿Mello te aclaro algo?, es decir…te explico ¿Qué hacia Near allí y porque lo estaba abrazando?-

-pues…-dijo este desviando la mirada.

-no lo escuchaste siquiera ¿verdad?...-

-no…estaba demasiado molesto para hacerlo- contestó triste, mientras miraba el piso.

-Matt…no puedo creer que vaya a decirte esto pero…-Xion suspiro con cansancio- eres un idiota-

-lo sé…-respondió.

-bueno, solo queda una cosa por hacer…- dijo esta mientras se estiraba y se levantaba de la cama.

-¿y qué es?, porque conociendo a Mello…el no va a perdonármelo tan fácil como tú crees…no lo conoces muy bien aun-

Xion observo al pelirrojo seria, chasqueo la lengua y enarco una ceja-dime algo… ¿a caso me crees tan estúpida como para no saber con qué tipo de persona estoy lidiando?-

-no, no me refería a eso yo…-intentaba explicarse el gamer.

-tú solo déjamelo todo a mi ¿quieres?- dijo ahora esbozando una media sonrisa maligna.

-he…-Matt trago con dificultad-Si…-_''ya no se…si es igual o peor de peligrosa que Mello''_ pensó un poco preocupado mientras la veía marcharse.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿hu?- Xion levanto la vista rápidamente, ahora mismo esta se encontraba en la sala con un chocolate en la mano- pues nada que te interese Near…- contesto seca.

-…-esto al peli blanco le pareció extrañamente familiar pero decidió ignorarlo, al fin y al cabo era cierto, no era algo que le interesara en absoluto.

-¡Oye!- una voz tras de ellos los alarmó -¿Quién diablos te crees para tomar mi chocolate?-

-mm…no se…-dijo Xion sonriendo pícaramente- alguien más rápido que tu...supongo-

-tsk…-Mello apretó los puños mirándola fijo- te lo advierto estúpida, no ando de humor, así que dámelo…-

-…-Near ni siquiera decía nada solo observaba a ambos jóvenes discutir.

-muérete…-le contesto esta mientras le daba la espalda.

-bien, tú te lo buscaste-

Xion lo miro de reojo sonriendo un poco más para después echar a correr.

-¡he-hey!- el rubio comenzó a correr tras de ella.

La joven asiática, dio muchas vueltas para intentar despistar a Mello y que este no notase hacia donde pensaba dirigirse, al cabo de algunos minutos simulo entrar en una habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

-ja…niña estúpida, te has encerrado sola- Mello sonrió con malicia y se metió a la habitación, para su sorpresa, ella…no estaba-mm…-_''seguramente se escondió…tsk…pero que cobarde''_

*sonido de la puerta al cerrarse*

-¿mm?, no me digas…hija de…-murmuro el rubio al caer en la cuenta de su trampa, se volteo con rapidez, tenía pensado bajar la puerta a patadas si era necesario pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo-¿Matt?-

Así es, todo había sido una trampa para que Mello se metiese en el cuarto del pelirrojo y Xion pudiera encerrarlos.

-ya veo, con que esto tenía planeado…-murmuro el chico de los googles bastante pensativo.

-maldito… ¿tu sabias de esto?- musito con rabia.

-mm…digamos que en cierta forma si…pero no me esperaba que fuera tan lejos- al decir esto, Matt se cruzo de brazos y suspiro-Mello yo…discúlpame por no escucharte yo…de verdad…-

-¿y ahora te arrastras?, tsk-el rubio chasqueo la lengua- ya te dije que te pudrieras, que me daba igual Matt, ahora no me vengas con esa mierda…-

-Pero Mello compréndeme una puta vez ¡¿vale?!-

-¿y qué diablos quieres que te comprenda?-

-me extraña que aun digas eso siendo tan impulsivamente celoso…-

-¿celoso yo?, ja si te parece perro pulgoso…-dijo entre irónico y orgulloso.

Matt entrecerró los ojos molesto y luego negó con la cabeza-sabes,…no lo quieres admitir, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos muy bien que hasta serias capaz de romperme la cara a mí y a Near si hubieses estado en mi situación…-

-¿y por que tu no lo hiciste? ¿He?- pregunta sínico- tenias la posibilidad Matt…y la desaprovechaste…en verdad me decepcionas cachorro-

-sabes Mello, no todos razonan como tu…-suspiro- a mí me gusta utilizar la razón no los puños-

-claro, ahora soy yo el animal… ¿no?- aparto la mirada molesto.

-yo nunca dije eso…-Matt acaricio su cien bastante frustrado- lo que quiero decir es…que, Mello, en verdad en mi situación no hubieses querido ni mirarme…y-yo...yo de verdad... lo, lo siento…debí confiar más en ti, soy un idiota-sin más, Matt agacho su vista triste, se veía casi como un perro pidiéndole perdón a su amo.

-mmm…-Mello solo lo observo de reojo por unos minutos, era evidente, no podía decirle que no a esas malditas expresiones suyas, sin más, Mello dejo escapar un suspiro pesado y se encamino hasta –perro estúpido…que no vuelva a pasar- el rubio se acerco un poco mas hasta él, y tomándolo del mentón lo beso en los labios.

Matt sorprendido y ruborizado, correspondió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo apegaba a su cuerpo, al terminar el beso ambos pegaron sus frentes, Matt sonreía plenamente feliz mientras Mello solo observaba la sonrisa de su cachorro.

Xion por otro lado se encontraba escuchando todo tras la puerta, sonrió al oír las últimas palabras de Mello -bien, parece que…hice un buen trabajo-en cuanto se reincorporo y giro para irse, se topo con Near, cara a cara.

-¡pero que diab..! ¡Near!, no me asustes así…joder…-dijo enfadada.

-lo siento, no pretendía asustarte…-respondió con su típica tranquilidad-por lo que veo…has reconciliado a los dos tortolos…-esto último por alguna razón a Xion le pareció extraño el tono de voz con el que lo dijo…casi sonaba como a enojo.

-he, si…tú…espera, ¿cómo sabes que Mello y Matt están…?-dijo señalando la puerta.

-es bastante obvia la razón, tu nunca hablas con Mello…desde que llegaste aquí tu relación con él es mala…ya me parecía extraño que quisieras jugarle una broma, además… he vivido más tiempo que tu aquí, conozco todas las habitaciones- mientras decía esto, jugaba con uno de sus mechones.

-ha, bueno…entonces no debo explicarte nada- dijo Xion con desinterés.

-…-Near no le contesto, solo la quedo mirando unos segundos y luego se marchó.

'' _¿y ahora…que le pasa?''_ –Oye, Near…-musito la chica dándole alcance, mientras le tomaba del hombro para detenerle, el peliblanco en un rápido movimiento le pego en la mano, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera.

-no me toques…- al decir esto, Near la observo de reojo un tanto intimidador.

-….-Xion se quedo atónita, pero luego reacciono- ¿a si?, pues bueno vete al carajo entonces…-sin más, Xion se marcho dejando al peliblanco solo en el pasillo.

Ahora mismo, en un cuarto casi vacío, solo los rayos cálidos rayos del atardecer lo iluminaban, remarcando una silueta, la cual se encontraba en la ventana.

'' _¿Por qué me enoje con ella?''_ pensaba, mientras posaba una mano sobre el cristal y perdía su vista en algún punto del exterior de la ventana _''después de todo, Mello me había dejado más que claro con sus acciones…que la única persona destinada a gustarle…es Matt''_

-…-_''no lo entiendo…''_seguía pensando, _'' ¿Por qué me siento tan extraño cuando ella aparece?... ¿será por su cara, su pelo, su forma de actuar?...admito que en cierta forma su carácter es similar al de Mello…o incluso peor…pero…'' _–mmm….- ''_un momento''_ de un instante a otro su seria expresión cambiaba poco a poco a una de asombro _'' quizá será que yo…''_

_*sonido de una puerta que se abre*_

-Near…disculpa… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

_-…- _este no contestaba, solo se mantenía mirando perdidamente hacia la ventana.

-esto…yo- se la oía muy nerviosa- yo lo siento Near…no quería…-intento seguir hablando.

-….-pero el peliblanco seguía sin contestar.

-tsk…está bien, entiendo…-Xion agacho su vista mientras apretaba tanto sus puños como sus dientes _''parece que no tengo de otra…''_ pensó- Near en verdad yo…-se acerca y lo abraza por la espalda- lo siento ¿sí?…por favor, ya no estés enojado-

-…-no sabía que decir, aquel abrazo lo había tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera se lo veía venir, se quedaron así por unos momentos, hasta que por fin este reacciono y giro sutilmente su rostro susurrando luego sobre sus labios- te equivocas…en verdad no estaba molesto…para nada- sin más antes de que Xion pudiese reaccionar, Near le planto un tímido y cálido beso.

Continuara…..


	6. Descubriendo la verdad

**Descubriendo la verdad **

**A través de una mentira dolorosa.**

Mañana típica en la Wammy's, niños jugando, otros estudiando y mas al fondo en uno de los tantos salones, estaban dos jóvenes pelándose como de costumbre.

-¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!- gritaba cierto rubio, casi al borde de la rabia.

-¡¿estúpida yo?!-expresaba la asiática- dime esto ¿Quién en su sano juicio sería tan estúpido de dejar un CHOCOLATE, en el cojín de un sofá?-

-deberías haberte fijado, ¡maldita despistada!-

-a mi no me vengas con esa mierda Mello ¡sabes bien que es tu culpa!-

-¡vete al carajo!-

-¡tu igual! ¡A joderse!-

Matt por otro lado, se mantenía ajeno a todo, sentado en el sillón jugando con su tan preciado aparato, como tenía sus auriculares puestos parecía estar en otro mundo, o mejor dicho…en otra realidad.

-¡se acabo!- grito la chica- ¿y así me agradeces el haberte ayudado?… -

-para empezar nunca te pedí ayuda, tú te metiste sola-

-¿a si?, bien entonces… vete a la mierda- al decir esto la muchacha se marcho dando un fuerte portazo.

-tsk…pesada- musito el rubio al final, cruzándose de brazos y caminando hasta donde Matt, para después sentarse a su lado.

-…-Matt se quito los auriculares y sonrió medianamente para después acercarse un poco mas y abrazarle, pegando su mejilla con la del rubio.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el susodicho mirándolo de reojo.

-te mimo… ¿no pudo?-

-cállate…-contesto, para después apegar un poco mas sus cuerpos y cerrar sus ojos, sintiéndose algo más tranquilo.

-tsk, estúpido chocomaniaco… ¿Qué se cree?- Xion se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en dirección a su cuarto, no podía dejar de maldecir a tal rubio desagradecido.

-¿problemas tan temprano en la mañana?… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-…-Xion se petrifico y su cara no tardo en tornarse de un ligero color carmín –esto…bueno, si –aparto la mirada bastante nerviosa.

-¿Qué tienes?- Near se acerco un poco a Xion, provocando que esta de un momento a otro retrocediera.

-e-esto…lo siento Near, yo de verdad…-paso una mano tras su nuca, no sabía que decir o hacer-ash…escucha yo no entiendo porque me besaste... ¿vale?, y necesito que…me lo expliques…-

-mmm…ya veo…-dijo pensativo mirando hacia el piso, luego volvió su vista hacia la chica- la razón es obvia…me gustas-

-…-suspiro algo cansada- mira, será mejor que lo hablemos en mi cuarto, hay muchas cosas…que aun no entiendo de esto-

-está bien- contesto con su típica tranquilidad.

''_diablos… ¿Por qué a mí?'' _pensó, bien se acordaba del día anterior, en verdad aquello la había sorprendido.

_*flashback*_

_- te equivocas…en verdad no estaba molesto…para nada- sin más antes de que Xion pudiese reaccionar, Near le planto un tímido y cálido beso._

_Aquel beso fue cortado por Xion, esta retrocedió unos pasos tapando su boca sorprendida, no podía creérselo, Near la había besado sin su consentimiento._

_-debo,-dijo por fin la chica bajando la mirada- debo irme – sin más salió del cuarto, casi corriendo dando un fuerte portazo. _

_Near solo se quedo mirando hacia el lado en que la chica se había ido, para después esbozar una pequeña y picara sonrisa._

_*fin del flashback*_

-Mello, de verdad… ¿me explicas por qué hacemos esto?- decía cierto pelirrojo con un tono de fastidio.

-tú solo cállate y sígueme – le contestaba el rubio, mientras pícaramente se situaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Xion.

-¿y qué pasa si ella está metida ahí dentro?, ¿Qué le dirás?- al decir esto último se cruzo de brazos.

-para eso te traje a ti ¿no?- sonríe con malicia.

-¿Qué?, ¿y por qué yo?-

-por que como todo perro, debes obedecer a tu amo y punto-

-tsk…- Matt aparto la vista enfadado por el comentario que el rubio había hecho.

-bien…-dijo abriendo la puerta de a poco e inspeccionándolo con cuidado- tal parece que no hay nadie…-

-…Mello esto va a terminar mal…-

-sshh… cállate de una vez joder Matt, eres todo un marica- Mello comenzaba a inspeccionar todo el cuarto.

-no soy marica, solo no quiero que te metas en problemas estúpido…-

-ya deja de llorisquear, solo será una pequeña broma nada de otro mundo- comentaba mientras se acercaba hacia los cajones.

-como digas…- termino por decir resignado, era bien sabido ya que Mello era tan cabezota que nada, ni si quiera él podía sacarle algo de la cabeza.

Mello tan solo lo ignoro y siguió buscando hasta que-…pero qué diablos…-

Ante la expresión de Mello, Matt lo miro para después quedarse casi con la mandíbula por el suelo, Mello tenía en sus manos, un par de bóxers negros, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirar aquella prenda.

-vaya…-esbozo Matt pasando una mano tras la nuca- no sabía que las mujeres también usaran ese tipo de ropa interior-

-Matt-dijo Mello mirándolo con obviedad- no seas estúpido por favor…está claro que no-_ ''mmm…aquí…hay algo raro''_ pensó sin dejar de observar lo que traía en sus manos.

-ya veo entonces…-el pelirrojo estaba por acotar algo mas, pero en ese instante la puerta del cuarto se abrió interrumpiéndolos a ambos.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo ni una palabra, Near observo lo que Mello traía en las manos para después dirigir una furtiva y curiosa mirada hacia la susodicha, Xion enseguida rompió el silencio.

-¿Q-QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ?- expreso completamente nerviosa y enfadada.

-je, mira quién es la mentirosa ¿o debería decir mentiroso?…parece que tenemos un nuevo sucesor…más que sucesora-musito Mello, mientras movía burlescamente la prenda de ropa interior.

-ha, Mello…-dijo Matt un tanto acobardado por la mirada asesina que Xion estaba teniendo.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ- un ataque de rabia se apodero de Xion y echándolos casi a patadas cerró la puerta de forma violenta, dejando a cierto chico albino fuera también.

Near aun seguía parado frente a la puerta, silencioso.

-vaya que carácter… ¿Cuál es el problema si es un tío que le gusta vestir de marica?-

-No a todas las personas les gusta revelar sus secretos Mello…seguramente, por su reacción sea algo muy importante para el…o ella, no puedes juzgar-

-tsk, me da igual…vámonos, estoy cansado-

-vale…-

Y con esto ambos desaparecieron, Near los observo y en cuanto se perdieron de su vista, volvió a mirar hacia la puerta.

''_Xion… ¿Quién eres en realidad?'' _pensó este sin moverse del lugar.

Mientras tanto un joven de cabellos cortos, con una peluca en mano, abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía su rostro entre ellas, se encontraba llorando desconsolado, sintiéndose solo…patético e insignificante.

'' _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto? ¿Por qué a mí?''_ Xion se encontraba en un estado bastante crítico _''maldito seas Mello, Malditos sean mis padres, Maldita sea mi suerte y Maldita sea mi existencia''_

Ya no podía contenerse su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte, tenía sus razones, él tenía sus buenas razones para lo que estaba haciendo, pero le avergonzaba la razón.

Lentamente levanto su rostro mirando hacia la ventana, su mirada era seria y decidida, era más que obvio que algo estaba planeando _''ya no puedo estas aquí…ya no pertenezco a este lugar…esta misma noche, no me importa…pero esta misma noche me iré de aquí''_

Continuara…

**Bueno aquí les dejo los dos capis actualizados, este quizá sea un poco mas corto gomen es hasta donde me llego la imaginación, gracias a mi mejor amiga Mara n_n **

**Alábenla mucho que fue quien me ayudo a ordenar mi cabeza para realizar estos dos últimos capis. T-T últimamente los exámenes y demás obligaciones me mantuvieron muy ocupada.**

**En fin espero que lo disfruten.**

**Saludos**

**Atte: Kyyouchan n_n**


End file.
